User talk:LastationLover5000
Hey, how're you doing? :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh lol! Did I surprise you or something? XD Doing good...just brainstorming with Achrones to build off our plot and trying to compromise with Blankslate to fit both our needs as well as staring at your adorable Avatar *^* The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You're not useless! D: You're actually pretty inventive when it comes to ideas from what I've seen :3 What's it from? :D The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 05:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Its okay Looks very fun and cute to me :) and that's fine, not everyone has to be incredibly imaginative or creative in order to enjoy Roleplaying or Writing. Your artwork from what you've shown me, looks fantastic, so I'm pretty envious of that skill :) Would you like to RP with me sometime? I understand if you don't want to, but I just thought to offer :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) What other Wiki? O.o IF that's the case, I can always migrate over to that Wiki, but if you really don't, then I won't urge you to do so :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:32, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll take you up on that offer :3 Most of my characters here are dealing with manipulating the Elements, I only have on guy who can steal Life energy but I tried to make it reasonable, and my Head Captain is probably the only one that can do bad-assery explosions, but other than that most of my characters are reasonable :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, Dark. I understand that you and Achrones go way back and you're used to having him to yourself when it comes to Roleplaying, so I can imagine its not easy sharing RP partners. I accept your apology, its no big deal really :) And before it gets too late, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :] The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :] Thank you and welcome Now...o-o do you have an idea WHAT you want to Roleplay on what setting? World of the Living, Soul Society, or another Spirit Realm? I'm up for ideas :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:09, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sweet! I was wondering where I was going to put this awesome character XD he will be a Visored who gained it unwillingly, and nearly died from it. Over time, however, he learned to harness his Soul Reaper powers in conjunction with his Visored powers, so he'll be a good person to have him bump into her ;3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 03:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Character Hi^^ Just noticed, did you know the picture you used for Sairai Kamigetsu, Ka-reru's Bankai is actually a female? It's a female character named Veloce Visrin from a manga named "Carciphona". that's also avaliable for reading online.^^ MisaUchiha 19:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay... In my message above I was only asking if you knew. And to say "Thank you for telling me something I already know" You don't have to sound so rude because it definitely came across that way. MisaUchiha 22:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Again, you don't need to and shouldn't talk to me or anyone else that way... MisaUchiha 01:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC) That belonged to one of your characters? My bad dude I was looking through google images and I found it. Didn't know you had used it prior to that. I'll take it down right now. Blankslate 21:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Really? Well that's kind of you. Here's one I liked in particular, might look weird with the green back ground but oh well. Thanks again :) Blankslate 21:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude. I appreciate it :D Blankslate 21:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Picture Request Hey man. Sorry if this is a bad time, but would you please make this picture here a somewhat greenish-cyan color for me? It's going to be Rushifa's Bankai. Blankslate 05:31, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I promise I won't make this a habit :3 Blankslate 05:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Thank you ^_^ Blankslate 01:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Dyan vs. Rushifa? Hey man, how are you doing? :3 Alright, so I've looked over both articles, and i cannot contain my urges any longer -inhales- Sometime whenever you feel like you want to, can we do an RP in which Rushifa fights Dyan??? :O Blankslate 05:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) All well and good. No problem ^^ Blankslate 13:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC)